The legend of Kylo Ren
Many years after Ben Solo escaped the well, a set of rental cabins were built in Shelter Mountain Inn. Cabin 12 in particular was built directly above the well, where it contained a TV set and a blank videotape inside. Meanwhile, Ben Solo returned to the living world as Kylo Ren with a mask concealing his face which he had the ability to turn people to the dark side. Seizing the opportunity to unleash his murderous agenda upon humanity, Kylo reigned upon the world, as the ruler of a secret society called Morgan's hand. The power was also cursed as a result of the mental transfer and it was heavily implied that his vengeful self resided within the contents of the videotape itself. It was highly likely that Kylo Ren intended to wipe out the entire human race by initiating a protocol was alluded during one scene in the tape where humans were compared to swarming maggots. Anyone who viewed the cursed videotape would receive a phone call from Kylo Ren warning them that they will fall victim to him 7 days after their initial viewing of the tape. The only way to survive was to copy and pass the tape to somebody who has never seen under the 7-day deadline. During the 7 days, the victim would experience supernatural symptoms of the curse such as random nosebleeds, having their faces blurred in photographs, being able to predict their own deaths, drawing images of Kylo mindlessly etc. Even so, Kylo's powers was limited as long as his chance to redemption begins. One weekend, a group of high school students, including Katie Embry and her boyfriend Josh and her friends Scott and Stacey, traveled to Shelter Mountain Inn for a vacation. They stayed in Cabin 12 where they planned to record a football match but this was proven to be futile due to the poor reception at Shelter Mountain inn. One of them later discovered the blank videotape and tried to record the football match with this tape. To their horror, they discovered that the cursed videotape played instead and they later receive a phone call from Kylo Ren warning them about their 7-day deadline. They believed that it was merely a prank call but nevertheless fled Cabin 12 without paying for their stay out of fear. After 7 days, Katie pretended that nothing ever happened by inviting her best friend Becca to a sleepover at her house. Whilst switching channels on Katie's TV set in her bedroom, Becca eventually began discussing about an urban legend surrounding the cursed videotape. Katie was horrified by Becca's prior knowledge of the cursed videotape and how it has reached the status of an urban legend. Suddenly, they hear the phone ring downstairs and both of them initially believe that Kylo Ren was calling them. However, it was revealed to be Katie's mother and after having a brief conversation, Katie witnesses the Door in the living room has opened. She closes it but it opens again, leading her to ultimately lock the door. However, Katie notices a dark shadow fleeting by the kitchen window on the TV reflection as the door of the refrigerator in the kitchen behind her opens by itself. Katie calls for Becca upstairs but hears no response. Running upstairs, Katie notices a red lightsaber in her bedroom, indicating that Kylo has already entered Katie's bedroom and was waiting for her to meet her fate. Opening the door, Katie screams at the sight of seeing the dreaded image of the well being displayed on her TV screen. An unseen force (presumably Samara's point of view) rushes towards her face, which causes it to bloat and distort by itself and Katie ultimately becomes his apprentice. Kylo presumably takes Katie away from the others to never be found whilst Becca witnesses the whole ordeal, which traumatizes her to the point that she needed to be institutionalised. Later in the night, Katie's mother Ruth discovered her daughter gone . On the same night and time of Katie's turn to the dark side, her boyfriend Josh mysteriously committed suicide by jumping off from the balcony of an apartment building whilst Stacey and Scott were killed in a bizarre car crash. This can raise possibilities that Ben gained omnipresent abilities after becoming Kylo Ren, making it impossible for his victims to run away from. In addition, Kylo also paralyzes his victims when they attempt to flee from him. Katie's death captured the attention of her aunt Rachel Keller, who was a troubled Seattle journalist. Rachel's psychic son Aidan also claimed to predict Katie's death through his drawings of Katie being buried underground days before her fall to the dark side. At Katie's "funeral", Rachel's sister Ruth informed her that none of the doctors she spoke to could explain why her daughter "died" of a sudden heart attack despite being a healthy teenager. Rachel soon quickly realizes that Katie didn't suffer from an ordinary heart attack when Ruth reveals to her the disturbing nature of Katie's "corpse", particularly her face. Rachel meets Katie's surviving friends at the "funeral", who suspect that the recent deaths were all linked to the cursed videotape. After looking through Katie's distorted photographs, Rachel travels to Shelter Mountain Inn and secretly watches the cursed videotape. Rachel receives a phone call from Kylo warning her about her 7-day deadline, much to her dismay. She takes the tape home and shows her ex-boyfriend, Noah, a professional video analyst, the tape. Noah was initially skeptical of the curse and commented that it resembled a "student film" but nevertheless requests Rachel to make a copy for him for further study, which Rachel complies to doing. Both experience supernatural symptoms throughout the week and after Rachel shockingly discovers her son Aidan watching the tape in the middle of the night, Noah eventually believes her. They search for clues within the cursed videotape, leading them to investigate the history of Moesko Island and the infamous mass slaughter of the Morgan ranch horses. Rachel sails to Moesko Island whilst Noah searches Anna's medical history for clues, where he discovers missing medical footage. On the ferry, Rachel's cursed presence accidentally provokes a horse into committing suicide. The horse leaps off the ferry and is horrifically mangled to death by the propellers of the ferry below. She later visits the Morgan ranch and meets Richard, who appears to be agitated after she mentions the cursed videotape and the possibility that Anna's missing brother Ben Solo now known as Kylo Ren may be responsible for unleashing the curse. Rachel also watches the missing medical footage which was revealed to be the psychiatric session between Dr. Scott and Ben in Eola Psychiatric Hospital. Richard strikes her in the head for reminding him about the horrors Kylo had inflicted upon him and eventually electrocutes himself in the bathtub to end it for good. Noah arrives in time as Rachel panics over the sight of witnessing Richard committing suicide. They search for more clues in Ben's former room on the upper level of the Morgan horse barn, which ultimately leads them to travel back to Shelter Mountain Inn. They discover the well beneath the floorboards of Cabin 12 and find Kylo Ren has escaped, who reveals his intents to redeem himself and Samara. Rachel attempts to appease Kylo Ren by reasoning with him. The man heads over to Burke's town but after a local flood occurs, Burke decides to fight him by enclosing him beneath a wall in his bedroom as had Kylo Ren been defeated, he escapes in order to find Rachel. However, her son Aidan warns her that "Kylo Ren is taking control", alluding to the never ending nature of the curse. Rachel realizes that Noah is next to die as he rushes towards his apartment. Meanwhile, Noah witnesses the lightsaber turn on by a black gloved hand on static. Noah shockingly watches Kylo, the man he thought would never come back into the real world, enter the apartment. He tries to escape from him but Kylo walks next to him, causing him to fall backwards onto the glass shelf behind him. Bloodied and bruised from the glass shards, Noah tries to crawl away from him but Kylo probes him in the spot and forces him to look upon his face. Noah screams as he is struck down by Kylo Ren and Kylo moves his corpse in a chair for Rachel to discover. Rachel soon realizes that she was too late to save him as she discovers his gruesomely mutilated corpse. Enraged, Rachel destroys the original copy of the cursed videotape at home but realizes that she had previously copied the tape and passed it to Noah, hence saving her life. Rachel makes a copy for Aidan as she places the copy on the shelf of a video rental store, which could only be seen in the deleted scenes of The Ring. Since Aidan was still alive in the sequel, it was safe to assume that a customer bought the copy of the cursed videotape, watched it and was killed by Samara 7 days after. 6 months later, a subculture known as Rings, which was dedicated to the cursed videotape, has risen in popularity but this cult-like fame comes with a price as countless people across the nation are dying under mysterious circumstances in relation to the cursed videotape. Meanwhile, an Oregon teenager named Jake, whose friends are fanatical followers of Rings, joins the subculture. His friends were curious to know what happened on the 7th day since all of them copied and passed the cursed videotape to someone who has never watched it before the 7 days passed, for the sake of not wanting to be turned by Kylo. They order Jake to not copy and pass the tape to somebody else since they wanted to know what he witnessed on the 7th day. However, Jake secretly copies the cursed videotape and passes it to his best friend Emily and tells her that the tape was merely a "home movie". To his surprise, Emily closed her eyes during her viewing of the tape, leaving Jake to be unable to fulfill the requirements of the curse. Jake accepts his defeat as he immerses in his subconscious state in the dimension of the cursed videotape. Suddenly, Kylo enters the dimension and attacks and kills him as Emily watches and screams. Later, Rachel and Aidan move to Oregon to forget about Samara but as they try to adjust in a new state, Rachel was informed of a recent murder in a local town. She unzips the body bag of the murder victim and discovers Jake's gruesomely distorted corpse. Kylo suddenly enters the trailer and proclaims "I HAVE FOUND YOU" as Rachel was now forced to relive the nightmare she tried to erase. Deciding to make Rachel his new wife since his previous wives have tried to kill him, Kylo takes Aidan but struggles to control him. Rachel notices that Aidan is experiencing severe hypothermia and takes him to the hospital with the assistance of Max Rourke, her fellow coworker at her new job in Oregon. Under the influence of Aidan, Kylo kills a nurse named Dr. Temple by injecting her and escapes the hospital and arrives to Rachel's house. Max becomes shocked over how fast Kylo Ren/Ben Solo arrived home and tries to capture an image of Kylo through the camera. However, Kylo kills Max and leaves his corpse in his pick-up truck. Rachel attempts to revive the Ben Solo persona by drowning him in a warm bathtub, releasing Kylo Ren's persona from Ben Solo.